The invention relates to a handling system for a wind turbine nacelle in connection with self-loading or self-unloading of said nacelle to or from a vehicle, a method for vertical displacement of a wind turbine nacelle and a wind turbine nacelle prepared for self-loading or unloading from a vehicle.